


【闻也】凛冬日出

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;温闻尔雅;闻也
Kudos: 10





	【闻也】凛冬日出

1  
主席台上还在絮絮叨叨的费口水叮嘱开学注意事项，操场上学生早已经躁动不安。

五中这会儿正在举行开学典礼，乌泱泱站了一片人。

翟潇闻才升高二，个子蹭蹭的往上蹿，一向站在队伍最后，他眼睛有些近视，就算看不清也能想象得到校长老头子零星的几根头发被风吹散的画面，情不自禁嘿嘿笑出声，换来周围人一阵白眼，尴尬的揉了揉鼻子，裹紧外套，百无聊赖的环顾四周确定班主任不在周围后从校服内袋里掏出手机。

“晚上出去嗨呀！！！”

“去哪？”

“好”

“闻闻来接我”

“好久没出去了”

……

翟潇闻手指飞快的回复消息。

“老地方见！”  
“今天不能去接你了宝贝，刚开学没法逃。你自己过去吧，过段时间买礼物补偿”

“那好吧！”

“老地方见”

“闻哥也太宠了！酸死我了”

“废话！闻哥不宠嫂子，宠你？”

“不敢”

翟潇闻已经习惯了好友的调侃。

“闭嘴吧你们！晚上见”

重新把手机塞回口袋，台上校长终于叨叨完，转头又开口“下面请我们学生会主席及高三学生代表发言”

话一出，台下突然响起一阵轰动，翟潇闻扭头看了看四周女生的反应‘呵！还挺有魅力’

想到又得站半天，他已经饿的前胸贴后背，眯着眼睛看向主席台。只能隐约看到走上台的人影。

“各位老师同学早上好，我是高三学生代表刘也。。。。”

‘刘也！倒是听过这个名字，可惜一直没对上脸，声音倒是挺好听’翟潇闻默默在心里给出评价，又开始思索等会儿早饭吃什么。

2  
刘也准备的稿子并不长，很快校长就宣布散会，开学第一天自然不会上课，各班安排打扫卫生。

高二和高三是双子楼，共用楼梯。

翟潇闻吹了个口哨把扫把扔给好哥们儿“交给你了，我去吃早饭”说完塞了个刚刚小姑娘给的棒棒糖在嘴里，双手插着裤兜大摇大摆晃出教室。

“对，开学事情比较多，不急”

“学长你人真好，我还怕没完成被骂呢”

“你们学长就会偏心”

“刘也可是出了名的温柔大哥哥”

翟潇闻刚下了半层楼梯，就听到楼下交谈的声音，停住脚步趴在栏杆上，低头打量站在台阶上被簇拥着的人。

这就是传说中的好好学长，据说长得好，成绩好，性格好，家世好，人缘好。典型一五好学生啊！可他翟潇闻怎么就这么不信这世上有这么完美无缺的人呢！

翟潇闻盯着那人嘴角上扬的角度一分不多一分不少，长得确实不错，就是笑的太假了，听着这群人拍马屁的措辞一时没忍住嗤笑出声。

楼下攀谈的人被突如其来的笑声吸引，齐刷刷抬头看着他冒出来的半颗脑袋。

这才看清刘也的长相，是可以用漂亮来形容的。上挑的狐狸眼看向他的视线，有一瞬的不悦，还不等翟潇闻捕捉就又恢复那副处变不惊恰到好处的模样。

“哇！翟潇闻”

“好帅”

高二的学妹反应几乎一致。刘也皱着眉头看着打量他的人。

翟潇闻干咳两声，装作若无其事，捏着嘴里的白色细棍咔吧咔吧两下把糖咬碎，手指圈成圈儿把细棍弹了出去，目不斜视的从这群人面前经过，自然的仿佛刚刚笑的人不是他。

“等一下”刘也突然开口。

翟潇闻站在两层楼梯交界处的平台上仰头看着他。

还是一模一样的微笑，又客套又疏离“同学，乱扔垃圾不太好吧”

“那学长帮我捡起来吧！听说学长很乐于助人”翟潇闻莫名的想让这人下不来台，看看他气急败坏的样子。

闻言刘也歪了歪头一脸天真无邪“老师没教过你自己的事情自己做吗？还是翟同学逃课太多连基本的道理都没学会呢？”这人在大会上被点名过很多次，刘也想不知道都难。

“翟潇闻，你快捡一下吧”有人催促。

“不然我帮他捡好了”学妹看气氛不太对劲，想打圆场。

翟潇闻玩味的盯着台阶上站的笔直俯视他的人  
“不用了，自己的事情自己做，这不是学会了吗”弯腰从地上捡起细棍，扔进垃圾桶，抬头盯着刘也嬉笑着开口“谢谢学长教导”

“不客气”

3  
翟潇闻边往食堂走边回味刚刚的对白，没想到人人口中的好好学长倒是个伶牙俐齿，受不得半点儿委屈的主儿。还挺有趣，他本以为这样的人会是个木讷的书呆子。

磨磨蹭蹭吃完饭已经过去一节课，想着找个清净的地儿眯一会儿等着放学。教学楼那块儿全是人跑来跑去打扫卫生。他抬腿径直往活动室走去。

琴房来的人一向很少，鲜少有小情侣偷摸拉拉小手。

翟潇闻刚到琴房门口就听到里面有不大对劲的声音，像是隐忍的喘息，两秒钟在大脑里思索一番就恍然大悟，想着不要搅了人家的春宵转身准备另寻去处，琴房内恰好的传出一声呻吟让他把迈出去的脚收了回来。

‘男的？’他突然有了兴趣，是他从没探索过的领域。

轻轻把落地门推开，留下一个小缝，眯着眼打量里面的人。

只见里面那位下身赤裸着跪在琴凳上，一只手肘撑着钢琴，另一只手在雪白挺翘的双股间进出，钢琴反光的黑色漆皮衬得他白的没有一点瑕疵，低着头看不清脸，时不时传出几声甜腻的呻吟。他侧对着门口，翟潇闻刚好能够看清他微微露出一点的腰腹，想必家里养的很好，通体雪白，腰肢几乎塌成一弯初生的月牙。

翟潇闻算是情场老手，换过的女朋友也是个顶个儿的漂亮，什么样的腰他没搂过，可这会儿偏偏哪个都不如眼前这个。

他突然觉得下腹发紧，明明刚刚才喝过水仍然口干舌燥。从口袋摸出手机拍下这个腰想着晚上让小女朋友对照着摆这个姿势。

里面忘情的人似乎已经快要达到欲望顶峰，呻吟声一声比一声急促，跪在琴凳上的两条长腿几乎完全劈开，他突然昂起头哆嗦着射了出来，紧闭着双眼，双唇抿成一条直线。

翟潇闻这才看清里面的人的长相，吓了一跳连忙背过身，艹，竟然是刚刚才跟他有过摩擦的大名鼎鼎的学生会长，没想到被众人吹成神的人表面禁欲，私下也是有情欲的，这会儿会在这儿迫不及待玩儿起自己的后穴来。

多巧，老天有眼，让他碰上了。

翟潇闻是什么样的人呢？  
没事儿就爱找乐子，有仇必报绝不吃亏，小人虽然谈不上，但君子也绝对跟他不搭嘎。

他甩甩脑袋把刚刚的惊讶都抛到脑后，在门口站定，哗的一声拉开门，迎着里面那人还陷在情欲里迷茫的眼神靠在门边，一手捏着手机把玩。

刘也被他吓得差点从凳子上滑下来，勉强撑住有些发软的双腿，光着脚在地板上站好，刚开年的北方还有暖气，屋里并不冷。他从钢琴上拿下自己的衣物一件件开始穿戴。

门口的人被他波澜不惊的反应搞得有些尴尬，反手关上门缓缓在屋里踱步“没想到我们知书达理，温文尔雅的学长会在教室里做这种事”

“哪种事？”刘也抬腿把裤子套上。

翟潇闻的视线随着他的动作移动，在一双长腿和圆润的臀部交错，直到刘也把裤子提上才回过神。

他缓缓朝刘也走过来，脸上的表情耐人寻味“你自己不是很清楚吗？要不我再提醒提醒你？”他伸着手佯装要把手机递过来，却在刘也准备接过的时候突然收回手转身。

“你偷拍我？”刘也终于被他这种举动激怒，语气里带着些情绪的波动。

“是啊，但我可得说清楚，之前没想到是你”翟潇闻替自己辩解。

“你还有这种爱好”刘也觉得好笑，长得人模人样，竟还有这种癖好。

翟潇闻又被呛了一鼻子灰，他没想到这人在这种情形下还能伶牙俐齿，自己完全不占上风。

“你别瞎说，这是诬陷哦！当心我一个不乐意，这张照片就出现在校园网站首页”

“那你想怎么样呢？”刘也从校服口袋里掏出纸巾擦拭地板。

翟潇闻一时半会儿也想不出什么“还没想好，你先欠我一个人情吧”

刘也转身往门口走去，只留给他一个背影“我考虑一下”

等他消失在门口，翟潇闻才反应过来“嘿！还挺有个性，这是谁威胁谁呢？”

这梁子就此算是正式结下了。

TBC.


End file.
